1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for a screw type end connector of a coaxial cable to allow more convenient manipulation of the end connector.
2. Prior Art
Standard screw type, female, end connectors for coaxial cables are small and can be difficult to manipulate, particularly if access to the mating stud or male connector is limited. For example, it can be difficult to align the internally threaded female end connector with an externally threaded stud and maintain the necessary alignment while turning the female connector. Similarly, after a secure tight fit has been achieved and it is desired to disconnect the female connector from the stud, it can be difficult to obtain a good grip on the small female connector to unscrew it from the stud. Push-on connectors can be more convenient to use but do not achieve as reliable a connection.